


Un paso enorme

by HeadlessAngel



Series: COCD2020 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown Day 6, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, adopting a cat, genderbend au, wlw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: Simone y Baz están listas para dar un importante paso en su vida juntas.Carry On Countdown 2020Día 6: WLW
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COCD2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027465
Kudos: 2
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Un paso enorme

  
  


Veían una película, acurrucadas sobre el sillón, cuando Simone dijo una frase que daba miedo. 

—Deberíamos tener un bebé. 

Baz dejó caer las palomitas que se estaba llevando a la boca. Las mejillas le ardían. Ella no podía hablar en serio. 

—¿Te volviste loca, Snow? No podemos hacernos cargo de un bebé. Ni siquiera hemos terminado la Universidad.

Simone se río y le sacó la lengua a su novia. Por Dios, a veces Baz se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio. 

—Me expresé mal —reconoció— pero he estado pensando: ¿Y si adoptamos un gatito? 

Era un concepto diferente y sonaba mejor, suspiró aliviada. 

—Eso es muy dulce. Pero…¿Ya pensaste en todo lo que implica? 

Sabía que sonaba más como su madre que su novia. Baz tenía que, la vida de un animalito no puede tomarse a la ligera. Snow era una buena chica, la mejor de todas pero a veces era un poco descuidada consigo misma y le daba miedo que sucediera lo mismo con su futura mascota. 

—Si, me voy a hacer responsable. Lo juro. —respondió con una voz segura y firme.

—Está bien, de todos modos yo también voy a ayudar. ¿Cierto?—dice levantando una ceja—¿Qué piensa Percy al respecto? 

—Fue él quien lo sugirió, piensa que puede ser bueno para mi. Para ambas

Las dos chicas estaban sonriendo. Adoptar una mascota juntas podría parecer insignificante. Para ellas se sentía como un paso enorme que las llenaba de un sentimiento cálido.

—Si los tres estamos de acuerdo, no veo porque razón no habríamos de hacerlo—dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rojo. 

Simone soltó una risa y aplaudió de felicidad. Le emocionaba mucho poder compartir algo tan bonito con Baz. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. 

.

—Empezaré a buscar por los albergues para encontrar a nuestro futura bebé.

Con esa última frase, volvieron a caer en el cómodo silencio de una tarde de películas.

  
  


Estaba en la cafetería, ayudando con una orden de americanos para una oficina, cuando recibió un mensaje de Baz que le dio un vuelco en el corazón. 

_ "Creo que finalmente conseguí una gatita ideal, ven a casa directo del trabajo ;) " _

Simone casi deja caer el vaso de cartón con café caliente. Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritar de la emoción. Apenas y pudo concentrarse durante el resto de su horario en la cafetería. En cuanto el reloj marcó su hora de salida, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡LLEGUÉ!—gritó cuando cruzó la puerta.

—Ven a la habitación —dijo una voz lejana. 

No se esperaba lo que encontró en la habitación que compartían: Su novia sentada sobre la cama, siendo hermosa como siempre. El detalle era que, sobre su preciosa cabellera de ébano, estaba usando una diadema. Además, tenía una pequeña nariz gatuna pintada sobre la suya propia. E incluso su sonrisa era felina.

—¿Que? Creí que ya estaba aquí... —dijo la chica, confundida y sin entender lo que pasaba.

—¿No crees que soy una linda gatita? 

Simone se rió, aunque aún no entendía lo que pasaba,

—Siempre eres bonita Baz, pero… pensé que íbamos a buscar un animalito, con pelo suave y cuatro patas, bigotes. Ya sabes.

La mencionada se levantó de la cama, riendo, y llegó hasta donde Simone se había quedado helada y con una mano sobre la puerta. La rodeó con sus brazos, era mucho más bajita que ella. Dejó un beso sobre los suaves rizos color caramelo. 

—Lo lamento, Simone. Sólo estaba bromeando, que encontré esta diadema que Mor me dió como regalo— señaló su cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte—acarició uno de los brazos de la chica y le sonrió— Pero entonces… ¿Aún no encuentras nada?

Baz levantó una ceja y le sonrió con superioridad.

—Yo no dije eso… en realidad, podremos pasar al albergue mañana mismo. 

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Si, me mandaron fotos ¿Quieres verlas?

—¡Si! — dijo separándose y dando saltitos en su lugar. La otra chica aprovechó para sacar su teléfono de su bolsa. 

—Ven, vamos a la sala y te las muestro allí. 

Se sentaron en el sillón, Simone sobre el regazo de Baz. Veían las fotos que el albergue le había enviado a Baz. Era una gatita carey, pequeña y un poco flaca pero con una carita muy dulce.

—Es una niña, tiene sólo un par de meses. 

—Me gusta, ¿Cómo la escogiste?

—Bueno.. es por su pelaje. Me recuerda a tu cabello—Las mejillas de Baz tomaron un tono rosa—mezclado con el mio.

—¡Eres tan cursi! Te amo, Baz.

—¡Déjame en paz, Snow!

Simone sonrió y atacó los labios de su chica. 

  
  


Al día siguiente ambas fueron, tomadas de la mano, a recoger a la pequeña gata. En cuanto Simone la tomó en sus brazos, comenzó a ronronear con fuerza. 

Fue amor al primer ronroneo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Ya volvi~ 
> 
> En parte, está dedicado a mi michi. La adoptamos hace un par de meses uwu Es un amor.  
> Decidí usar a las versiones genderbend de Baz y Simon <3 debo admitir que estas versiones me gustan tanto como las canon.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer~
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
